


like a dream

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sakura being a mom, Sasuke being a dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: "What are you doing?" Sasuke asks."Someone has to keep watch," she tells him."There's no one here. Only us," he says firmly, adjusting Sarada in his arm, "Stay here."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	like a dream

Travelling had been difficult in the late months of pregnancy. As they walked by villages with the infant, Sakura felt relieved that nothing had happened to them. She felt like it might have something to do with Sasuke's threatening aura around them.

"Sasuke-kun," she calls. 

"What?" he asks, keeping his back to her.

"You haven't held your daughter since yesterday," she says gently.

She watches him take a look at their surroundings, though he eventually gives in. Sasuke has changed since the birth of their daughter, in many ways. One major change is this newfound capacity to comply to Sakura's wishes without questioning them like he sometimes used to.

Sarada's closed eyes crease as Sasuke's hand supports her back.

"I'll wake her up," he says.

"It's okay," she smiles, wrapping his arm around their child herself, "She won't mind if it's you."

Sarada, like her father, doesn't like being held by strangers. The old nurse has had trouble taking care of her as Sakura was recovering, only tolerating the comfort of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke's posture relaxes as he looks down at Sarada in his arms. He seems to have completely forgotten about the dangers in the forest, fascinated by his sleeping daughter.

Sakura stands up, leaving the tree trunk they've been sitting on. 

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"Someone has to keep watch," she tells him.

"There's no one here. Only the three of us," he says firmly, adjusting Sarada in his arm, "Stay here." 

_With us,_ she understands. 

He goes back to staring at their daughter, leaving her confused. She stares at Sarada as well, watching her open her mouth in her sleep and stir.

"She's really cute. I can never get enough of watching her."

Sasuke smiles. 

It's hard to imagine their child was in her belly a month before. Sarada seems to grow everyday, her eyes starting to get darker, her body bigger. 

"She's waking up," Sasuke says anxiously as Sarada frowns and squirms. He looks at his wife, giving her back their child promptly.

Sarada starts to cry, wailing harder as Sakura rocks her in her arms. 

"She must be hungry," Sakura muses out loud, moving so she can open the collar of her tunic. Their child hiccups, quiets down as Sakura pulls her engorged breast out. Sasuke's head turns away as soon as the infant's mouth latches onto her breast.

She chuckles, knowing these habits will take time for him to get used to. Sarada sucks fiercely, sometimes pulls a little too hard, and Sakura can't help talking with their baby quietly, praising her—telling her of how well she's doing despite the grimaces she can't suppress on her face.

Sakura, he knows—has great tolerance. She hides how hurt she truly is, conceals how much pain she feels. If he didn't learn to read her emotions in their younger years, nine months spent watching her go through the various and intense stages of pregnancy have shown the woman he married is the strongest kunoichi in the world. 

Sasuke doesn't say a word until night comes and it's time to put Sarada to bed. The makeshift bed for their newborn is not ideal, but it worked when the young parents haven't found a nearby inn. 

Sakura's head nearly drops down as she rocks Sarada again and again, trying to silence her wails.

"Go rest," he tells her, taking Sarada from her arms, "I'll stay with her until she sleeps."

His wife easily gives in. She walks to the sad excuse for a mattress he sets on the forest ground and lies on her side, leaving him to tend to Sarada.

Genetics is Sakura's area of expertise, but Sasuke doesn't need to be an expert to know two stubborn minds create a stubborn child. Sarada wails, mumbles and squirms in his arm, until her eyes land on his face.

Her tiny arms still flail around, her body squirms so much that Sasuke has to stabilize her against his chest—makes sure she doesn't fall off. Her eyes, identical to his, stare blankly as her wails morph into unintelligible sounds and small ahs and ohs.

"It does take a lot to defeat you, I admit," he says, watching the child's head drop onto Sasuke's chest. Her eyes are wide, but her arms stop moving, like the rest of her body. She does what Sakura tells him he does best. Observe the opponent, measure their strengths, their weaknesses. Sarada is a silent observer. 

Just like her mother, Sarada's eyes close slowly, her mouth remaining open as she breathes loudly. Sasuke could release one of relief, immediately go to his wife's side. He gives himself time to study his child.

Tomorrow she will be the first thing he thinks about when he thinks about once he wakes up. Tomorrow, he'll find himself wishing to stay around her, watch over her. When he pictures his father, he remembers a man occupied by his responsibilities, but a loving one. Did his father want to be around him just as much as he hopes to spend time with Sarada, when he was younger?

Setting Sarada in the improved bed, he finds it difficult to stay away and join Sakura's side. Before Sarada, there was Sakura. Before Sakura, there was no one to protect with his life.

"I can hear you think from here," Sakura says, though her voice is a bit weak.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

His cloak caresses the ground as he kneels, choosing to lie facing his wife unlike the numerous times he covered her back.

"Because you weren't there," she says. 

Her eyes are small from exhaustion, her hands in front of her chest, bringing her dark cloak close to her body. It's strange how becoming a mother can make a girl change. Sakura was a girl a few months ago. Now she's a woman.

"I'm here now," he whispers. His palm her cheek as he moves close. She closes her eyes, awaiting something. Tonight he wants to be good for her. His mouth presses against her forehead, her cheek. She lets out a little sigh, he kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she murmurs.

"Aa."

And Sasuke sleeps, his heart heavy with love.

**Author's Note:**

> my ultimate kink: sasuke and sakura being happy together😳


End file.
